The effects of various hormones, autocoids, and pharmacologic agents on cyclic AMP and Cyclic GMP formation and degradation will be examined in preparations of lung. Regulation of guanylate cyclase and cyclic nucleotide protein kinases will also be examined in lung tissue and enriched cellular components from lung.